Journey To The Past
by Angelsprincess
Summary: Angel takes a little trip back into his past to come to terms with his past.He has to try to stop Angelus from killing his sister and confront his sister's ghost.Not only that, but he has to meet with his father once again.
1. Default Chapter

(Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters, I just use them for my Fan Fic. Although I'm sure you all know that anyway. :) Also, this is my first Fan Fic, so please post your opinions. Thanks!)

Angel sits at his desk and wonders about his future. *I now have a baby to raise on my own, but what kind of role model could I possibly be to this child? A vampire who was remembered for all the lives he took so viciously. Yeah, that ought to make him proud*

Sighing wearily, he stands up to head out into the lobby and tell everyone he's going to bed. Upon heading out there, he notices everyone's eyes turning to look at him and silence enveloping over the room. Ignoring it, Angel heads to the stairs. "I'm going to go rest. See you guys tonight as usual."

Gunn watches Angel leave the room, then turns to Wesley, Cordy, and Fred. "So, anybody got any ideas about what might be troubling Angel? I don't know about ya'll, but I'm hoping it's not about Darla's death."

Wesley looks at Gunn seriously. "No, I very much doubt he would be this upset over her death. She's free now and that should make him happier to know. Maybe the baby is being a bit stressful for him. Obviously it is rough on any man to become a father for the first time, let alone a vampire who never thought he would be allowed to have a child."

Fred looks over at the sleeping baby. "He's not fussy at all. I'm sure he wouldn't be the problem, it has to be something else that's bothering Angel. Maybe because that Holtz guy is back? That could be what's troubling him."

Cordy listens to everyone's opinions, then gets up to go through the papers on her desk. "Whatever is bothering him, he doesn't seem to be anywhere close to telling us. Maybe we should all stop guessing and just let him deal with whatever this is in his own way. If not, then I'll nosey the info out of him." Cordy looks down at all the paper work and puts a false smile on her face. "Now, let's get back to work, shall we?"

Everyone goes back to their schedules, while Wesley keeps darting glances at the staircase, wondering what could possibly be troubling Angel right now.

Angel lies in his bed fast asleep, then hears a noise out in the hall. Getting up to investigate, he takes a stake with him. Slowly creeping out into the hall, he finds nothing, then walks down the steps towards the lobby. Frowning, Angel finds the gang gone. "Where is everyone? Guys?" Looking around for a note, he finds none. "They wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling me, would they ?"

Remembering that Fred was watching his child, Angel looks around for the bassinet, but finds none. *Alright, this is now getting a bit on the creepy side. I _know_ Fred would not take my baby with her while they went to fight demons*

Deciding to check and see if his car or Gunn's truck is still there, Angel walks out the door, then stops in shock. Outside, he doesn't find the vehicles. He doesn't even see L.A., what he does see is a completely different universe. Walking outside cautiously, Angel looks at everything around him. Not that there is much to see however. Everything is dark with a reddish glow and all the buildings look as if they have been burnt down. The only building still standing is Angel Investigations. Angel turns to look at his building, but sees nothing of the building he had just stepped out of no more than two seconds ago. It too is only a pile of burnt wood.

Angel looks forward again in confusion. "Where am I?" Noticing a movement, he sees a man in a robe, only this man is not even a man. The man was staring at Angel, then turns and walks through a door that is suddenly behind him. Angel feels drawn towards the door, so he follows the man hoping to find some answers.

After Angel walks through it, he sees his birth place in Ireland. Not wanting to go down this road, he turns to go back through the door, but the door is no longer there, just the man he followed. The man looks at Angel and smiles. "Hello, Angel. I've been waiting for you for a long time."

Angel examines the man, wondering whether or not he should trust him. The man in question has horns, that are kind of visible under his hood and he has a dark brown face. Obviously a demon, but hopefully a good one. "Well, first you can tell me how you know my name, then you can tell me why exactly you've been waiting for me."

The demon only smiles at Angel, then turns down the road and begins to walk, expecting Angel to follow. Sighing, Angel follows. "Isn't this a little dangerous? If these people see you, they'll kill you."

The demon only smiles once again. "Not if they can't see me, my boy. We have taken a little trip back in time. None of these people could see us even if you wanted them too. However, later you will meet a few from your past so that you can settle some old disputes."

Angel frowns, not understanding what the demon is talking about. "I have nothing to settle here. This place and everything in it has been put behind me."

The demon just smiles. "Don't you though?" Turning around, the demon stops walking and looks at Angel closely. "Do you know where we are?"

Angel stops and looks up at the old house and all the memories it contained. Seeing one of the windows, he looks inside carefully. Looking in the kitchen, he sees his mother washing the dirty dishes. Feeling a rage inside of him beginning to build, he tries to fight it as his gaze falls upon his father, who is sitting at the table eating.

Hearing some voices behind him, Angel turns to watch as his sister and him play in the yard. Looking at them in shock, he whispers. "How can this be?"

The demon walks up beside of Angel. "This is what you have been waiting for. To finally come to terms with your past. Well, now is a better time than any."

Angel looks at the demon. "I'm going to learn by watching my memories? I could take this trip in the safety of my own home and in my mind at that. Thanks, but no thanks. I'd like to go home home now, so just point the way and I'll be out of your hair."

The demon laughs. "Surely you're not so foolish as to think this would be that easy. No, my boy, I'm afraid this will be much more complicated than that. This, by far, is not even a part of it." The demon looks over at the two teenage siblings playing happily. "If I am correct, this was the night before you were turned into a vampire. That is the night you are going to face and come to terms with. You need to do that if you wish to move on."

Angel glares at the demon. "I have no intention of reliving that night. I'm happy where my life is and I think I am moving along quite nicely." Sighing in frustration, Angel turns to walk away. "In case you don't know, I have a job to get back to. I have no time to be playing these silly games with you. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving, with or without your help!"

The demon smiles as Angel walks off. *He won't get very far. Unless he comes to terms with this, he will never be able to move on with his future. And whether he admits it or not, he knows that as well as I do*

Angel walks down the street, looking for a mysterious door to appear. *This cannot be happening to me. I can't even stand the memories of the monster I once was. How can he ask me to watch as I kill my sister once again? I can't do that and I won't. That is all behind me* I sigh. *Or so I keep telling myself*

~*~*~

Meanwhile, in L.A. the gang is ready to go on the lookout for demons. Cordy knocks on Angel's door, but he doesn't answer. Quietly opening his door, she looks inside to find a sleeping Angel. "Well, I guess he deserves a night off." Shutting the door, Cordy heads down stairs. "Let's go without him. I don't think anyone is crazy enough to go up there and wake him from his slumber." 

Wesley grabs Gunn before he can go upstairs to do just that, then they laugh and walk outside to the car. Cordy smiles at Fred and grabs her coat. "We'll be back later. If Angel comes down, just tell him that we went out to Carlita's."

Fred smiles at Cordy. "Sure, I'll tell him." Watching everyone leave, she turns to look back down at Angel's son. "Well, just you and me now." *And a very stressed out Angel. I wonder why he is sleeping for so long? He had a longer sleep than usual* She looks up at the ceiling, wondering what could be bothering Angel......

(Authors Note: Alright, there it is. I'll do the next chapter if you all like this one. Otherwise, I won't bore you all anymore with this! j/k :P So please post your opinions and I'll see about that second chapter. Thanks again!) ~*Leslie*~


	2. Journey To The Past: Part 2

(Authors Note: I don't remember them mentioning Angel's sister's name, so I'm just going to call her Elizabeth or Eliz in this.)

Angel continues to walk down the street, then sighs and stops. *I'm never going to get out of here without that demon's help. Maybe I should just entertain him for now and prove to him that my past is behind me. That way I'll be able to go home and get back to my normal life*

The demon smiles as Angel walks back towards him. "Change your mind, did you? Good thinking. I promise you that you won't regret it."

Angel looks at the demon and holds back another sigh. "Really? Then you don't know me as well as you had thought. I'm already regretting this foolish fiasco, but what choice do I have? I either put up with it and go home, or get permanently stuck in this hell hole called my past."

The demon nods, then points back towards the house. "Tonight is the night your future will be forever changed. Go and take a look."

Angel frowns, then walks into the house. The scene in front of him is that of the night he left to go to the pub and met up with Darla. He watches as his past self hugs his sister, Eliz. Eliz looks up at Liam with tear-filled eyes, then Liam looks at her seriously. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

Angel has a pained expression on his face, then watches as Liam heads for the door to leave for the pub. "No!" He steps towards Liam and reaches out to grab him, but his arms go right through his past self. Watching in horror, Angel watches Liam shut the door behind him to face his deadly fate.

The demon appears beside of Angel. "I told you, they can't see you. What made you think you could change the past? That is not the point of this visit."

Angel glares at the demon. "Then what is the point?" The demon just smiles once again. "You'll find out soon enough."

Angel sighs in frustration, then watches as his father storms into the kitchen angry at Liam. His mother sits down next to the fire place, as numb and as uncaring as always. Eliz walks into her room and Angel follows her, with the demon following behind the two of them. 

Eliz begins to take her clothes and belongings out and puts them in a bag. "Liam will be back for me. I'm sure of it." After getting all of her stuff together, she lies down on her bed and falls asleep. Angel stands in the corner of the room, watching her, then the demon speaks up once again. "Don't fight your feelings, son. She's your sister and you had once loved her. Tell me what you are thinking."

Angel can't believe how persistent this demon is, but decides to do as he is told to make the demon happy. "I'm thinking of how she rarely slept in this bed." Seeing the demon watching curiously, he continues on. "Most night's Eliz would come into my room and ask to sleep with me. I always let her because I knew she feared father would go into one of his rages in the middle of the night and take it out on her with no one to protect her."

The demon looks over at the sleeping Eliz, then back at Angel. "And why do you think she did that? Because she trusted you that much?"

Angel is still watching Eliz. "Yes, she did. By the time she was born, mother was already numb towards me and didn't care one bit about Eliz. Someone had to be there for her and teach her how to do things." Angel smiles and walks over to the bed. "I remember one night when she was six. Eliz had found a bird with a broken wing and asked me to fix it."

(*Childhood memory*) Ten-year-old Liam takes the bird, but looks at Eliz, not knowing how to phrase this. "What if I am unable to save the bird?" Eliz looks back at him with a serious, not possible, expression on her face. "Don't be silly, brother. You know everything you touch turns to gold. I don't know of no one else who could take better care of Liam better than you."

Liam looks at Eliz questioningly. "Liam?" Eliz smiles at him. "Yes, Liam. My teacher told me to name your pets after the people who have mattered to you the most. Your the only one who matters to me, so I named him after you." Liam hugs Eliz, then looks towards their house. "Come on, let's go hide this bird before father finds out."(*End of memory*)

Angel looks towards the demon, still smiling. The demon looks lost in thought. "Did you save the bird?" Angel looks back at Eliz. "Yep, but not without a little help and then Liam was back to soaring in the sky." The demon looks at Angel carefully. "Sounds nice." Angel responds. "Yeah...."

The demon sits down in a chair in the corner of the room, then looks at Angel who is slowly falling asleep. "Goodnight Angel."

~*~*

Back in L.A the gang begins to get worried. Wesley looks at the others. "How can Angel possibly be asleep for two days? Maybe it's time we woke him up."

Gunn nods in agreement. "Great idea. You do it." Wesley looks at Gunn. "Why can't you do it?" Gunn shrugs. "It's simple, I'm younger and sexier, so the world would miss me more if Angel killed me. However, if he killed you, well, we'd be sad, but we'd all move on." Gunn laughs as Wesley smacks him in the arm.

Cordy looks at Fred, who doesn't seem to want to volunteer either. Sighing, she stands up. "Do I have to do everything around here? Geez, if it wasn't for me, this whole place would crumble up and cave in."

Walking into Angel's room, Cordy walks over to the bed. "Well, he's still here." Shaking him, she sighs in frustration. "Wake up sleepy head. I think sleeping away two days of your life is enough sleep for you." Unable to wake him up, Cordy puts her hands on her hips and thinks of another way. 

Grabbing some headphones, she puts them on his head, then turns on the radio. When he doesn't even flinch, she turns it up higher, still nothing. Walking to the door, she yells. "Wesley! Gunn! Fred! Come up for a minute. I think we might have a problem."

~*~*

Angel awakes with a start, feeling as if something is wrong. Looking towards the bed he is leaning on, he doesn't see Eliz anywhere to be found. Not seeing the demon in the room either, Angel gets up then hears a knocking noise coming from the front of the house. 

Walking into the family room, Angel looks in horror at the person at the door. Angelus. Sensing someone beside of him, he looks and sees the demon. "Well here is your chance."

Angel looks at the demon. "What chance? You said that I couldn't do anything!" The demon smiles. "You can try this time. Maybe something will be different."

Angel sighs. *I'm so tired of these riddles* Yet still, Angel walks up to Angelus and gets there just as Angelus grabs Eliz to bite her neck. Quickly pulling his fist back, Angel rams it into Angelus' face. When he makes contact, he looks in shock as Angelus looks up at him and growls. "This can't be good...."

Angelus grabs a hold of Angel, then throws him outside. Angel looks back to see where the demon is to ask for some help, but doesn't see him. "Oh, well this is just great!" Turning back, Angelus is waiting right there and yanks Angel towards him. Angelus shows his fangs as Angel struggles to get away. 

Angel knocks Angelus backwards, but not hard enough. Angelus quickly recovers, then punches Angel in the gut and then the face, knocking him backward. As Angel tries to recover from the blows, Angelus snaps back into action and yanks Angel's head back ready to bite him.

The demon watches from afar, wanting to help, but unable too. *Maybe I should have told Angel that he was human here. Well, too late now. Now he just has to kill Angelus before Angelus kills him*

(Authors Note: Sorry, I had to end it here so it wouldn't be too long. I'll write the rest soon. Thanks! Post your thoughts please.)


End file.
